Field
The present disclosure relates generally to exploratory search, and in particular to a query preview interface for exploratory search.
Description of the Related Art
Exploratory search involves running multiple queries and finding and examining many documents. Exploratory search is used in a variety of domains including academic research, intelligence analysis, e-discovery, and pharmaceutical research. Information seeking in these fields typically involves long sessions consisting of many queries, evolving information needs as searchers learn about the topic of interest and about the collection, and a focus on finding many pertinent documents rather than a single “best match.” People often modify their search as their understanding of the topic evolves, but modifications may sometimes result in re-ranking previously retrieved documents rather than generating significant new material.
Exploratory search is a complex, cognitively demanding activity that places a heavy load on memory and of sense-making processes. Forcing people to use external tools that are poorly integrated, or by requiring them to rely on memory for significant periods of time may make a difficult task even harder. On the other hand, an overly complex interface may impose its own cognitive burden, distracting from the real task. Thus, a design challenge in building tools to support exploratory search involves finding a sweet spot in the design space: making tools that help more than they distract.